pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sideways
Sideways is a 2004 comedy-drama film written by Jim Taylor and Alexander Payne and directed by Payne. A film adaptation from Rex Pickett's novel of the same name, Sideways follows two men in their forties, portrayed by Paul Giamatti and Thomas Haden Church, who take a week-long road trip to Santa Barbara County Wine Country. Payne and Taylor won multiple awards for their screenplay. Giamatti and Church, as well as actresses Virginia Madsen and Sandra Oh, playing local women who become romantically involved with the men, all received accolades for their performances. Sideways won the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay, and was nominated for four other awards. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sideways# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Reception *4 Awards and nominations *5 Impact on wine industry *6 Soundtrack *7 Remake *8 Possible sequel *9 See also *10 References *11 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=1 edit Miles Raymond is an aspiring – but unsuccessful – writer, a wine aficionado and a divorced, depressed, borderline alcoholic middle-aged English teacher living in San Diego, who takes his soon-to-be-married actor friend and college roommate Jack Cole, on a road trip through Santa Ynez Valley wine country. Though still occasionally recognized, Jack's acting career appears to have peaked years ago, when he co-starred in a popular TV soap but now does commercialvoice-overs and plans to enter his future father-in-law's successful real estate business after he's married. Miles wants to spend the week relaxing, golfing, enjoying good food and wine; however, much to Miles' consternation, Jack is on the prowl and wants one last sexual fling, before settling into domestic life. In the wine country, the pair visit Miles' favorite restaurant, The Hitching Post II and meet Maya, an attractive waitress with whom Miles is casually acquainted. Jack senses that Maya is interested in Miles, who downplays his friend's intuition, and tells Jack that Maya is married. He tells Maya that Miles' manuscript has been accepted for publication, even though it is only being considered. Later, at a tasting in a local winery, they meet a pourer named Stephanie, who is also acquainted with Maya. Jack is immediately attracted to Stephanie and arranges a double date, to include Miles and Maya, and tells Miles that he learned Maya is no longer married ("sans rock", as he describes it). During the date, Miles gets drunk and telephones Vicki his ex-wife, after learning from Jack earlier that day that she has remarried. They return to Stephanie's home where Jack and Stephanie immediately adjourn to her bedroom, while Miles and Maya connect through their mutual interest in wine. Miles gives Maya a copy of his manuscript. As the week progresses, Jack's affair with Stephanie continues, to the point where he believes he's falling in love with her, he bonds with her daughter and makes the suggestion to Miles, that they move there for him to be closer to Stephanie. After spending the day together, Miles and Maya return to her apartment and have sex. The next day, Miles lets it slip that Jack is to be married. Disgusted with the dishonesty, Maya dumps Miles and tells Stephanie who, in a fit of jealous rage, breaks Jack's nose using her motorcycle helmet. On finding out his manuscript has been rejected again, Miles causes a scene during a wine tasting and ends up trying to drink from the spit bucket. That night, with Stephanie gone, Jack hooks up with another waitress named Cammi, who recognized him from his acting career. Hours later, Jack shows up back at the motel room he shares with Miles – naked and confessing that Cammi's husband came home early while she and Jack were having sex. Jack explains he was forced to flee without his clothes and wallet (which contains the irreplaceable wedding rings). Jack convinces Miles to drive him back to Cammi's house and sneak inside, where he discovers Cammi and her husband making love. Miles spies Jack's wallet, grabs it and runs from the house, barely escaping Cammi's husband, pursuing him in the nude. To explain the broken nose to his fiancée, Jack runs Miles' convertible into a tree, to make it look like they had been in an accident. At the wedding, Miles runs into his ex-wife Vicki and meets her new husband. After learning that she is also pregnant, Miles faces the fact that Vicki will never return to him. Alone, he drinks his prized wine, a 1961 Château Cheval Blanc, from a disposable coffee cup at a fast-food restaurant and falls into an even deeper depression. Later, he receives a message from Maya, who says she enjoyed his manuscript and invites him to visit. The last scene in the movie shows Miles back in Santa Ynez, knocking on Maya's door. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=2 edit *Paul Giamatti as Miles Raymond *Thomas Haden Church as Jack Cole *Virginia Madsen as Maya Randall *Sandra Oh as Stephanie *Marylouise Burke as Phyllis Raymond *Jessica Hecht as Victoria *Stephanie Faracy as Stephanie's mother *Missy Doty as Cammi *M.C. Gainey as Cammi's husband *Alysia Reiner as Christine Erganian *Shake Tukhmanyan as Mrs. Erganian *Shaun Duke as Mike Erganian *Phil Reeves as Vacationing Dr. Walt Hendricks Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Hitching_Post.jpgThe Hitching Post II Restaurant inBuellton where Miles and Jack first encounter Maya. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Out_(magazine) Time Out] said the film was "intelligent, funny and moving,"[1] and Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film four stars, saying "what happens during the seven days adds up to the best human comedy of the year – comedy, because it is funny, and human, because it is surprisingly moving."[2] The review aggregator Metacritic gives Sideways a Metascore of 94%, signifying "universal acclaim."[3] The movie also holds a 96% rating at Rotten Tomatoes with 215 positive reviews out of 223.[4] A surprise hit, Sideways became popular in Hollywood, the US and internationally. Santa Ynez Valley, where much of the film is set, attracted increased tourism. The film was nominated for dozens of awards, winning many, and was dubbed "the best reviewed movie of 2004." With the exception of Giamatti, who had already starred in critically acclaimed films such as American Splendor, the film was a career breakthrough for the stars. Church and Madsen were each nominated for the Broadcast Film Critics Association Award, Screen Actors Guild Award, Golden Globe Award, and Academy Award for their performances, winning the Independent Spirit Award for their respected categories. Giamatti has since been headlined as "The World's Best Character Actor" by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_(magazine) Time] magazine.[5] In 2005, Giamatti was nominated for both the Golden Globe Award and Academy Award for his performance in Cinderella Man, winning the Broadcast Film Critics Association Award and Screen Actors Guild Award. Sandra Oh, who has since broken up with the film's director, Alexander Payne, has gone on to star in the ABC medical drama Grey's Anatomy for which she won two Screen Actors Guild Awards and one Golden Globe Award. Sideways has been ranked 494th on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empire_(film_magazine) Empire]'s 2008 list of the 500 greatest movies of all time.[6] Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=4 edit Impact on wine industryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=5 edit Throughout the film, Miles speaks fondly of the red wine varietal Pinot Noir, while denigrating Merlot.[7][8] Following the film's U.S. release in October 2004, Merlot sales dropped 2% while Pinot Noir sales increased 16% in the Western United States. A similar trend occurred in British wine outlets.[8][9] Other reports also claimed anecdotally that sales of Merlot dropped after the film's release.[10][10][11][12][13] A 2009 study by Sonoma State University found that Sideways slowed the growth in Merlot sales volume and caused its price to fall, but the film's main effect on the wine industry was a rise in the sales volume and price of pinot noir, and in overall wine consumption.[14] Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=6 edit |} The original soundtrack album features 15 jazz instrumentals composed and produced by Rolfe Kent and was orchestrated and arranged for the band by Tony Blondal. The album was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for "Best Original Score", and the music so popular there was demand for a national tour. Eventually a few cities were chosen to perform in as the composer was too busy to commit to more. #"Asphalt Groovin'" – 4:00 #"Constantine Snaps His Fingers" – 3:03 #"Drive!" – 3:56 #"Picnic" – 2:15 #"Lonely Day" – 1:40 #"Wine Safari" – 2:13 #"Miles' Theme" – 2:59 #"Los Olivos" – 2:43 #"Chasing the Golfers" – 3:03 #"Walk to Hitching Post" – 2:32 #"Abandoning the Wedding" – 3:25 #"Slipping Away As Mum Sleeps" – 1:00 #"Bowling Tango" – 0:49 #"I'm Not Drinking Any #@%!$ Merlot!" – 1:13 #"Miles And Maya" – 2:26 Remakehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=7 edit Fox International Productions and Fuji TV released a Japanese-language remake of the film in October 2009,[15] often referred to in English as Saidoweizu (the anglicization of its Japanese title). The film is directed by Cellin Gluck and stars Katsuhisa Namase, Fumiyo Kohinata, Kyōka Suzuki, and Rinko Kikuchi, and has a soundtrack composed and performed by Hawaiian-born ukulele virtuoso Jake Shimabukuro. The remake shifts the setting of the film to Napa Valley. Although listed as an executive producer, Payne was not involved with the remake but gave it his blessing.[16]Giamatti declined an invitation to appear in an unspecified cameo appearance in the film.[17] Possible sequelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sideways&action=edit&section=8 edit Pickett wrote a sequel to his novel, Vertical, in 2011, following Miles and Jack on a road trip to Oregon with Miles's mother. However, Payne has declined to consider a sequel to the film. Fox Searchlight owns the rights to the characters, but Payne's lack of interest makes the film a non-starter for Fox. Category:2004 films